


R.E.D. - Retired, Extremely Delicious

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Racing, Retired Chris, Top!Piers, endorphins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Why was he retired?<br/>- He got old. Then some thumb-sucker came along and tagged him "RED".<br/>- Red?<br/>- Yeah, RED. R-E-D, "Retired, Extremely Dangerous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.E.D. - Retired, Extremely Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R.E.D. – Retired, Extremely Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112150) by ltfoxyee (16). 



“Ugh…” Chris rubbed his eyes slowly as he stirred on his giant bed. He took a look at the clock to see it was already past ten in the morning. He pondered in bed mulling over what his plans were for the day. Retirement was something to get used to indeed. He’s already jumped out of bed too many times thinking he was late for work.

* * *

 

Chris had just moved to a house in the woods away from the town. It’s not a big place, but quiet, and from his balcony he could see the misty lake deeper into the woods. When he first moved in he didn’t bother to buy extra furniture. He had been so used to living on so little in the military that he didn’t even get a TV.

* * *

 

Piers moving in was not part of his original plan. It was a warm sunny afternoon when the two caught up at a downtown café for a fresh croissant and gourmet coffee. Piers had just officiated his rank as Captain of Alpha Team, and he mentioned that as a Captain he could now apply for his own living quarters off base.

“Well, you should just come move in with me,” Chris said, taking a lazy sip of his coffee. The sun was bright in his eyes, and he was squinting slightly watching the pigeons nearby chasing for scraps of bread. Piers agreed to move in without too much deliberation. He was a bit surprised at the invitation, given that it had only been two months since they went official.

* * *

 

Before long, Piers hogged half of the living room with his gaming console and various electronic devices, setting up a nice masculine vibe to the adobe along with an impressive collection of Chris’ "decorative" guns and rifles. Chris always made an simple breakfast each morning, usually two slices of toast and an espresso, but on the weekends when Piers was around, he’ll make something fancier without being overly complicated. Chris set up a couple of training stumps and exercise bars in the yard. He’d go for a jog around the lake after breakfast, then practice his shooting and sparring in his own yard. Training had been so ingrained into his routine that he simply had to stay active. The rest of the time he might clean and maintain his guns or clean up around the place. After lunch he’ll start thinking about what to cook Piers for dinner. Now that he’s retired, he’s been spending most of his time between cleaning and cooking. Chris isn’t one of those super fancy chefs, but he can replicate a decent recipe quite well. Well enough for him and Piers anyhow.

* * *

 

It was an overcast morning. He was staring out the door as he sipped his espresso, relieved that he wouldn’t get sunburnt in his jog today. Then he felt a little embarrassed that he once crawled and tumbled among all sorts of B.O.W. corpses and now he was afraid of a bit of sun. As he jogged, he saw a couple of retirees fishing in the lake and he had the idea that perhaps that’s something he could take up. Fresh fish would probably be tastier than whatever was in the supermarkets. _Haha, the legendary Chris Redfield_ , he laughed at himself, _now just an aged vet thinking about food, fishing and domestic chores all day_. After his morning run he took a shower. He looked at himself as he towelled off. His body is still firm and muscles are still well toned. He didn’t retire because his body wasn’t up to it, but probably from a change of heart, he’d grown weary. He knew Piers had become a better captain than he was, so Alpha Team was always going to be in capable hands, making it an easy decision.

 

* * *

 

Last night Piers mentioned craving authentic Italian style pizza, so Chris decided to try it out today. He followed the instructions on the videos and piled the flour on the cutting board.  He made a small well in the middle and mixed the warm water and yeast within. He took his time to knead the dough, and the it became smooth in no time beneath his strong arms. He placed the dough in a bowl, covered it with a wet towel and went back to the living room. Of all the electronic gadgets that Piers had, his favourite was the tablet. He’d been using it a lot to read novels and watch various kinds of documentaries in his free time, and he still managed to surprise Piers with his knowledge when he talk about them.

The pizza was just hot and fresh when Piers walked into the house. Every soldier’s got to have a firm grip on timing. Chris chuckled to himself, an experienced old vet like himself was pulling out all his tricks for the sake of dinner. There was no complaints from Piers though as he happily devoured the stone baked homemade pizza, once in a while pausing to clink his glass of beer with Chris.

"Captain,” this has become Piers’ exclusive nickname since his resignation from Alpha Team. “Someone asked about you today, checking to see how you’re fitting into a quieter life.”

“Heh,” Chris gave a snort, “you don’t think I’m liking it?”

“Oh you’re doing fine, but…” Piers paused deliberately, a playful glint flashing in his eyes. “Sometimes I miss that sharp Chris Redfield.”

“Hey,” Chris complained, “Who said I’ve lost my touch? I’m just letting you young ones have the stage.”

“Really now?” Piers smirked, “you wanna take a bet, see if you've still got what it takes?”

Chris knew that cheeky smile, he knew at once that Piers was prodding to stir up his competitive side. He doesn’t know what he’s after, but he’ll play his game. “Sure, what are we betting on?”

“Hmm…” Piers tried to think, “Remember the cross country trek from boot camp?” He meant the 18 mile trek with 45 pounds of gear, of course Chris knows all about those.

“You want a race?” Looks like it was going to be anything but easy.

“Well, three laps around the lake, it’s about the same length, whoever gets to the end first wins.” Piers said, pushing Chris to his room to change into his running gear.

* * *

 

There were only a few dim lights on the track around the lake, and have the track to themselves as hardly anyone else was out this time of the night. They picked a starting point and did some stretches and warm ups, and were off on their marks together as soon as Piers gave the signal.

Both of them adopted the same tactic of keeping up with the other until the very end, so their first lap was very much head to head. Chris might not have been as quick as he was in his youth, but he was going to put up a good fight for Piers. Maybe that was both their thoughts as they picked up speed on the second lap. On their final lap they basically sprinted the last 6 miles. They had probably never even pushed themselves that hard back at training, but a bet is a bet. Chris felt as if his legs were on fire, and from Piers’ heavy panting he knew he had to be struggling too. Chris pounded the track with his powerful thighs to get more distance, while Piers was trying to take longer strikes to compensate. The end was getting very near. Chris lowered his stance. If he could spare the attention he would see the wicked grin over his own face. Before Piers could catch on, he took a running leap, easily crossing the finish line before Piers did. The momentum didn’t stop at the mark, and Chris took several tumbles further on before coming to a stop.

“So,” he panted, still sprawled out on the floor, “you think I still got what it takes?”

“Haha…” Piers chuckled between heavy breaths. He didn't answer, but collapsed onto the other and drew to a kiss. Neither man had recovered from their exertion, and it was more of a rubbing of lips with heavy panting than an actual kiss.

“Alright,” Chris ran his fingers through Piers’ hair, not minding the dampness from the sweat. “You should tell me now what the race was for.”

“Hmm…” Piers made himself comfortable laying his head on Chris’ chest to listen to his heartbeat, “I was worried you’d get bored sick so I just gave you a challenge, and…” Piers lifted his head, “I think a more adventurous life still suits you better.”

“Meh,” Chris pulled a face, “I miss those days sometimes, but retirement was my own decision.”

“Captain,” Piers took on a serious tone, “The BSAA needs you.”

“Alpha Team is in capable hands under your leadership,” Chris knew Piers never wanted him to hand in his gun, and they’ve gone over this several times. “It was time for me to get off the field.”

“Well what if you stayed on base, but in the war room instead of the frontlines?” Piers had his head resting on both hands, smiling widely at Chris. He knew he’d strike an interest. Chris looked at him, trying to read into his expression. “HQ wanted you back on base as a specialist to direct the operations,” Piers said slowly, watching for Chris’ reaction.

“They wanted me for that huh?” Chris wasn’t ready for the news, but he laughed, knowing he couldn’t turn it down. “Well, all you had to do was ask.”

“But it’s more fun this way, right?” Piers blinked playfully to Chris, “and I always liked how delicious you look when you’re all hot and sweaty.

“Thinking the same thing,” Chris pulled him down and found those lips once more.

* * *

 

The endorphins released from heavy exercise always brightened one’s mood, alleviating tiredness and magnifying pleasure. A simple kiss was all it took to arouse their fleshy desires.

“Hmm…” Piers felt the palm tighten over his head, and he responded by kissing more deeply. He parted his lips lightly, baiting the other’s tongue with his own to the moist opening. His mouth was quickly invaded by Chris, their tongues tangled with hot breath and vapors and he couldn’t breathe for a time. Their kisses where rough and clumsy from the exhaustion of the run, but the wet slobbering sounds mixed with heavy breaths made it both lewd and sexy.

From the weak light, Chris could see beads of sweat running down from Piers’ brow, his face was already red from the run, but now it’s even redder from both the run and the kiss that took his breath away.

* * *

 

The two men exchanged a glance. They’re not far from home, but they didn’t want to head back yet. It was a clear midsummer night with a light breeze in the air, perfect for a night out. Piers was the first to take off his sweat soaked tank top, then he pulled up Chris’ top and revealed his strong torso to the night air. Before he even got the black t-shirt completely off he was already running his tongue over the firm flesh. He was completely taken in by Chris’ scent of sweat and testosterone, feeling the thrill from his tongue to his cheek, all the way to his mind, mesmerized. He hungrily sucked Chris’ ripe dark pink nipples, feeling the slight arching of his back, and then he worked his tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh, making an even bigger mess over the already damp skin. They were still recovering from the physical exertion, but that did little to quell the desires of their heart. Piers pulled himself up best as he could and roughly pulled down Chris’ jogging shorts. He only managed to get his own shorts to his knees before he lost his balance and landed across Chris’ body.

“Haha…” they were both laughing heartily at their horny predicament. Chris bent his legs and guided Piers between his thighs. He didn’t want to get up anytime soon. Piers pulled the thick thighs over his shoulders, licking his lips at the lusty sight before him. He leaned down and worshiped the engorged pillar of flesh before him, running his tongue slowly all the way from base to crown, but stopping just short of the tip before returning to the base. He teased Chris like this several times and by now Chris stood at full attention, aching for attention to his most sensitive helm.

“Piers…” Chris called his name with desire and impatience. Piers smiled a cheeky smile, pouting his lips and blew warm air over the quavering tip. The usually composed and calm Chris was now rigged with desperation and want. It was an expression that only Piers ever got to see, and he relished every moment. He let his tongue trace around his own lips, teasing his partner further about his impending gift.

“Oh…Piers…” Chris let out a loud groan, the look on Piers face was making him lose it. When the two sinful lips finally met and closed around his crown, Chris let out a long sigh of release. His cock was being buried in the warmth of Piers' mouth, sliding up and down, the agile tongue dancing around his sensitive cock head. “How the heck did you get so good at head….gosh…” Chris can’t believe that two months ago Piers was as clueless as he was about how to please a man, but now his skills have seemed to far surpass his own.

“Don’t forget I never miss my target, including this one,” He traced Chris’ frenulum in emphasis. “I have remarkable hand eye coordination…” That was the exact words Chris used to review Piers' performance in his reports, but now it had seemed so dirty. Piers pressed a finger to his entrance, feeling the moisture from the sweat helping guide his fingers in and out of the secret place.

Piers didn’t stop his oral pleasures and still bobbed his head on Chris’ mighty weapon. He let himself slobber all over the cock, adding to the kink of the scene but also so that his fingers would have more lube. There were stuck outdoors after all, and saliva was all they had.

We really should bring lube with us wherever we go,” Piers said, in between pauses of sucking the other’s cock. “We’re doing it out here far too often.”

“Yhhhh…” Chris moaned something in response. It could have been in agreement, or he was already too far gone to think coherently.

Piers was swirling his fingers inside Chris, making experienced movements to widen the tight space. Once in a while his tongue would swirl at the threshold to assist in the sliding action. “Uhhhhhhh…” Chris threw his head back at the precision and attentiveness of Piers’ fingers who were pressing all his buttons as they stretched him from within. His mind was blanking out from the sensation. “Ah….” He was suddenly brought back at the sudden emptiness to see Piers’ face right opposite. He raised his head to meet the full soft lips even as he felt the warm pressure pushing between his cheeks. He couldn’t see what Piers was doing, but he could feel every movement as Piers buried his cock inch by inch to the hilt.

“Captain,” Chris would sometimes address the current Captain by his rank. It was a name that ignited Piers’ arousal like no other. Piers was still feeling the fatigue in his limbs, and he felt he’d lost his usual control in his movements. Chris’ tight hole was making his trembling thighs shake even more than usual. He gave up trying to thrust and laid himself completely on Chris, burying his face in the nook of his neck, feeling Chris’ stubble prick at his cheeks and ear. He didn’t move vigorously, just small gradual friction inside the depth of Chris' body.

“Hmm…” Chris felt the familiar pressure of Piers’ weight, the warm slick contact of skin to skin. His senses were sharper than ever under the endorphin high, and every quiver of movement was felt in his entire body. They kept their gentle nuzzling by the shimmering lake, surrounded by the twinkling lights of fireflies in the distance. Chris had a thought that it was their way of attracting their mates, and he and Piers were just another two animals seeking pleasure with each other by the green pastures and quiet waters. They kept up a relaxed pace of pleasure, no longer caring if they would be exposed to any potential passer-byes.

The heat gathered and burned in Chris’ loins as he felt his member rubbed and caught between the two moving bodies, and the warm long breaths of Piers right on his ears. As the pace quickened, he felt his climax approaching. He took Piers’ hand and let the sniper work on his gun. Piers by now knew every inch of his lover’s body. He kept up his stimulation of the sensitive flesh near the tip in a firm but steady grip just as Chris liked it. It was only a few touches before Chris reached climax. “Hmmmmmm…” His groan reverberated from his chest, deep as the rolling thunder as jets of thick white fluids spurted like the lightning across both their loins.

“Captain,” Piers picked up his pace feeling the quivering and contractions of Chris’ hole on his member. He kissed the Captain’s sweat drenched face and thrust mightily into the depths, keeping his hips locked between the others’ thighs, as if he needed to keep every drop of his manly essence locked and trapped within his lover’s body. “Cap…tain…” with a final sexy groan, he also surrendered to the convulsions and relaxed his spent body over Chris.

The endorphin and oxytocin induced high have magnified their pleasure, but also exaggerated the double dose of exertion from exercise and eroticism. They didn’t want to lift a finger until they started hearing a bark in the distance. Worried about someone coming by walking a dog, they struggled as they could to get up, pull on their shorts and headed back in.

* * *

 

As a special consultant operator Chris doesn’t have to concern himself with the planning and tactical relays with HQ, but rather offering his expertise, direction and long range support when teams run into tricky situations. Since his reinstatement, the HQ open channel has often been flooded with all sorts of interesting conversations…

“Alpha to HQ, the team is in place, please supply the latest coordinates of known B.O.Ws in the area.”

“Alpha this is HQ, there’s a large B.O.W. heading quickly towards your position from Eight of Clubs. We have not been able to identify the target, proceed with caution”

“Roger.”

“HQ to Alpha, we’ve got a visual on the B.O.W., sending you the images right now.”

“Traffic received.”

“By the way your ass looks nice in those pants.”

“Chris, stop it.”

“Alpha to HQ, B.O.W. has been eliminated. I repeat. The B.O.W. has been eliminated. Please send in the clean-up team ASAP.”

“Good job Alpha, proceed to the following coordinates… your transport is ready and waiting.”

“Copy that, Captain, Alpha team on the move.”

“You’ll get your special treat soon, baby.”

“Chris, we’re still on the open channel.”

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfoxyee  
> Translated by theosymphany  
> Translated with permission.  
> Check out other translated works [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee/works)


End file.
